More than Meets the Eye
by Myde the Turk
Summary: Oneshots dedicated to Demyx, and how there's so much more to him than everyone thinks. Originally 'Curiosity in the Castle'. Newest part: Musikmorder to Melodious Nocturne. How Deym became Demyx, essentually.
1. Curiosity in The Castle

Summary: Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas have all witnessed their superiors make sure not to startle Demyx. So they ask some of the older members why they do that. They get an answer, but it's not what they expected…

Curiosity in the Castle

I don't own them, got it memorized? Its Demyx centered, of course; what did you expect? Larxene? My pen name is Psycho-Demyx is Hearted, so duh.

Warnings: Mentions of violence, language, hints of guys flirting with other guys (pretty much ignorable), and Demyx's Somebody

* * *

Marluxia and Larxene were watching Lexaeus cautiously knock on the door to Demyx's room and wait until the nocturne had opened it to go in.

"Why do they do that? I mean, they could probably just waltz in using a portal," Larxene asked. She continued staring at the door, watching as Demyx opened it up and smiled brightly at seeing Lexaeus.

"I know. It is odd. What's also odd is that he's of a higher rank than the both of us," Marluxia agreed. The other nodded and they both continued watching.

"You know, I've heard that even Xigbar, Xaldin and Saix knock before going in. None of them just portal in," Larxene said after a bit.

"Because it's true," a new voice answered. It was Roxas, the thirteenth member of their order. "I've seen it a couple of times."

"Why don't we ask someone why they do that; it might be easier to get the answer if we ask one of the older members." Marluxia may have been an ass, but he was a curious one.

"Why not Xigbar? I'm sure he'd tell us," Larxene said. The two boys nodded, and the trio went in search of the Freeshooter.

* * *

They found Xigbar right where they expected him to be, at the firing range, trying to make his exceptional accuracy even better.

"Heya, kiddos. Whatcha doin' here?" he asked when he noticed them loitering at the door. "Come in, come in. I won' bite." He dispelled his gun-type-thingies (If anyone can tell me what they're called, I'd appreciate it.) and portaled in a few chairs. He had a gut 'feeling' that this could take a while.

"Xigbar…we want to know…why are we doing this again, Marluxia?" Roxas hissed.

"Roxas, shut up. What we want to know is why all of you don't just portal into Demyx's room like you do the others?" Marluxia said. The three stared at Xigbar in curiosity and fascination.

Xigbar looked at them with a smile on his face; they were like kids, really. "Say, no one's ever told you how Saix got his scar, have they?" Three shakes of the head; three nos. "Well then, how about I tell you?" Three nods and three wide eyes. Xigbar started talking again in a different voice than his normal surfer accent. "Demyx told me once when we were sloshed, so…

"Alright, let's get started…

"It was a normal day in The World That Never Was, and Superior had given Saix the task of getting Demyx. He had checked most of the places that Demyx could normally be found: the Hall of Empty Melodies, the firing range, and the huge-assed library Zexion's always in. He wasn't in any of them, so the only place he could be was his room. Now, no one really knew what was in Demyx's room, including Saix, but that didn't deter him one bit. He just portaled in, which evidently startled Dem, and I'm guessing something over came him, like an instinct, and he attacked Saix. Used items that I'm figuring normally wouldn't be used as weapons; I think it was a flat-head screwdriver or something like that. Anyway, he had this snarl thing on his face and threatening his superior officer. After a few minutes Demyx snapped out of it, wide eyed and definitely terrified. He yelped, and grabbed a roll of bandages from a desk drawer. He quickly wrapped Saix's head up in bandages.

"I suppose neither of them realized that because of that incident, Saix would end up with a X-shaped scar." Xigbar ended his story, but he held up a hand to ward off any questions the three Nobodies might have had. "Now, I know you probably have questions, but trust me, you don't want them answered. I'm the one who found the little dude. He was just clad in pants and you could see his chest. Completely covered in scars, nasty ones, too." Xigbar sighed. "We later figured out it was because of what his Somebody was-a Turk, oddly enough. Meaning, if he snaps and that Inner Turk takes over, he could probably kill us all in our sleep. Now do you see why we tread so lightly around Demyx?"

"That's impossible," Marluxia said. He was more powerful than that little wimp… right? True, Demyx held the ninth spot for a reason, but still. "The only way Demyx could have done that was if he was startled and Saix wasn't expecting an attack. Even then, the damage would be minimal."

"True…if it were yourself. If you want to know more, go bug Zexion, little dudes. He should be in the library," Xigbar made the chairs disappear back to wherever they were from and left the three in the firing range.

"…Okay, that was…weird. Officially," Roxas said. The other two nodded and Larxene opened a portal to the library and led the two males through it.

* * *

"Hello Zexion," Marluxia purred. That was just how he spoke to Zexion. It was a flirty manner that disturbed most of the people around them. What was _weirder_ was that Zexion often flirted _back_.

"Ah, Marluxia. How good to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Zexion replied, taking on a light smirk and odd accent. The emo looking man placed his book on his lap and stared at his subordinates. It was unusual to see the three of them together and not arguing.

The two blonds looked at Marluxia to ask what they came to know. "Ah, well, Zexion. We would like to know more about Demyx's Somebody. Xigbar told us you would be able to help. So, can you?"

"I can." Zexion made no move in getting up.

"Will you?" Marluxia asked the older member and the two blonds nodded.

"No. That's classified and on a need-to-know basis and none of you need to know." Zexion 'loved' being the one to tell the younger members that they weren't allowed to know things. It was entertaining. "Though, if you must know… we do have access to the Shinra Database. It's from Demyx's home world, so it should have his information. _If_ you can find it." Zexion smirked and went back to reading his book.

This would be…amusing. What the three didn't realize that they didn't have clearance in the Database. Turk information was classified, and the only one who had had clearance to get that info was Demyx himself (And his old superiors), until he told Xemnas how to get it once under unusual circumstances. It was one of the few things Demyx actually remembered. _Including_ how to kill someone with a paper clip without getting blood all over your navy suit. _That_ he learned from one of his co-workers. (Its something Reno would do) It seemed Demyx was in a sadistic and malicious mood when he told Zexion.

The kids would never find what they were looking for.

"The hell is Shinra?" Larxene asked Marluxia, as if he would know.

"How the hell should I know that? There's no one from the same world as Demyx in the Organization," Marluxia responded, giving the only female a light glare. "Roxas, do you have any ideas?"

"Hack into the system?" Roxas deadpanned.

"That just might work. Come on, since there's computers, I'll bet they've got that Database attached to them. Or whatever." (Marly doesn't have a clue as to what he's talking about.)

* * *

"Well, that failed," Roxas said about an hour later. The three had tried various ways to get the information they wanted and all of them failed spectacularly. The last thing they tried caused the computer to shut itself down. They could hear Zexion sniggering in a corner, finding their failure amusing.

"We could always ask Demyx, couldn't we?" Larxene suggested. The boys gave her blank looks and turned away, discussing another way to try and hack into the system. "Males." She snorted and procured a portal to the hallway outside of Demyx's room. "Now, let's see. Demyx, darling, it's Larxene." She knocked on the door to his room.

"Larx, how've you been?" Demyx opened the door and ushered her in. The room was plain white and had the same theme throughout. The only thing that Demyx had done was remove the carpet, and place some handguns on his table. Of course there was a sitar stand in the corner, a violin sitting on the chair and a small stack of CDs sitting on the desk.

"I've been better. And you?" It was only courteous since she was in Demyx's room.

"Eh, not too bad, not too bad. I assume there's a reason you're here. You don't make social calls just for nothing." Damn it, Demyx was annoyingly perceptive.

"Um, Marly, Roxas and I wanted to know why the members were so cautious around you, so we asked Xigbar who told us how you gave Saix his scar, and Zexion told us that to get any information we'd have to access your old file. The boy's are still trying to hack their way in." Larxene was explaining to the nocturne.

"So, you came to ask for the info to get in huh? Well, here ya go." Demyx handed her a card that was in his pocket. It was an ID card.

"Myde Valentine? That's who you were?" Larxene asked. The man in the picture looked completely different from Demyx. Black hair, weird eyes and a feather sitting on his shoulder, Myde Valentine was odd looking. "He's… pretty, for a guy."

"Thanks."

Larxene flinched. She should have known better. Gods, the sarcasm bit, even for someone without a heart. "Sorry."

"S'okay. You're not the first to say so, and you won't be the last." Demyx gave her an apathetic look before stating, "I've got a mission to go on and you've got all you need to access the information. Take it and leave." Cold. So very cold.

Larxene took that as her signal to leave before she was hurt. "Right then," she said and portaled out. Sure, she couldn't feel, but that still didn't stop the oppressive feeling in that room.

"Hello boys," Larxene purred once she was back in the library.

"Larxene," they both replied.

"Look at what I've got." She tossed the card at Roxas and watched his expression. Ah, yes, the Keyblade wielder Glare of (perpetual) Doom. "Demyx gave it to me. Like?"

"Oh yes, but what is it?" Marluxia asked.

"Why, it's a key pass. It's got the information we need to access his file." At least, Larxene thought so.

"Then let's try it."

Five minutes later…

"Access denied. Thank you."

"Demyx is probably laughing his ass off at us. Shaddup Zexion!" Marluxia yelled. By then, Zexion was laughing his own ass off and was no longer reading.

"Just admit defeat, you're not going to win. You're not going to get that info until you have to go on a long mission with him," Zexion said smugly. "Now, why don't you forget about this and let the memories wash away…" He said a small spell that would wipe their memories of that day and took the key card. "Now then. Demyx should learn not to be such a sadist. Right, sir?"

"Of course Zexion. But he's such a good assassin, I can't seem to bring my 'heart' into telling him so," Xemnas replied. He then left the library, Zexion in tow.

heheheh

The end, yo. (I've got to stop cosplaying Reno. I've got his accent now.)

* * *

That didn't turn out like it was supposed to… It wasn't supposed to even _have_ Xemnas in it. Though it wasn't bad, I thought. Demyx an assassin… hah! That's what I'm talking about.

_Edit: I fixed some mistakes (Mainly the lines that weren't there...), so it should be better now._


	2. Musikmorder

**I OWN NOTHING!! © IS TO SQEENIX!!**

Saix was walking to the training ground that almost never was near the Castle that Never Was, and heard a horrified wail. He picked up his pace, slightly curious, wondering who would have made a wail like that.

_WHUMP!_

Saix was hit by a black and dirty blond blur. Demyx. Saix didn't mind Demyx; in fact, out of the rest of the neophytes, Saix liked Demyx the most.

"Ah, sorry, Saix," Demyx said, jittery movements betraying his underlying panic. That is, if Nobodies could panic. Demyx huddled into Saix's coat, oblivious to the other's agitation.

"Nine." No response. "Demyx." There, a set of sea-green eyes looked up at him. "Calm down." The kid looked slightly less jittery now that he had calmed down some. "What happened? I assume that you were the one who yelled in the training room a moment ago." A nod. "Well?"

"I-I," Demyx tried to get his words out, couldn't, swallowed, and tried again. "I summoned my Other's weapon," he said in a rush.

"Isn't your Other's weapon that sitar you play?" Saix asked.

"No, it was a pure black violin. Ebony wood, the bow was also ebony, and the bowstring was black horse hair." Demyx looked like he was ready to pass out.

"That's it, you're going to see Zexion." Saix opened a portal and dragged the reluctant musician through.

* * *

Zexion knew when the two entered the library. Saix smelled of crisp, cool moonlight and Demyx of waterfalls, typically. Right now, the waterfall was hidden, covered by the smell of an ocean tide.

Demyx hadn't been in Organization XIII for very long (compared to some of the others), but most of the Original Six didn't mind the water-loving musician. (Xaldin still wouldn't let Demyx cook unless absolutely necessary.) Most of them saw Demyx as a klutzy younger brother. Except for Zexion, that is. The youngest of the originals, Zexion saw Demyx as a best friend, maybe even more. (I think that Zexy's the same age as Demy.) They didn't know much about Demyx's Other, other than that he was from the same world as Saix. And that Demyx's Other probably wasn't totally human. (Extremely weird world, and not every sentient being was humanoid.)

By this time, Demyx was in a slight panic, and Saix was almost positive that Demyx was going to pass out from sheer fear.

"Dem, calm down, it's me, Zexion," Zexion said, slightly unnerved at the normally slightly hyper performer being in such a state of panic. Zexion sighed and placed a kiss on the other Nobody's head. The other Nobodies were used to that kind of fluffiness between the two. "Demyx, can you tell me a little about your Other? Please. I think it'll be better if you do."

"Zex, my Other, he was an assassin. At fifteen." Zexion and Saix weren't expecting even that much from the music aficionado.

"A government trained assassin that failed only one mission before being caught by Heartless." It was almost like he was telling the two his ex-life story. "He could control sound and was fairly powerful." They could sense that this was big for the kid. "His name was Deym, known professionally as Musikmörder, the Musical Assassin."

The two Nobodies froze. DEMYX was an ASSASSIN?! HOW THE HELL?! Demyx was a complete and utter klutz! He had calmed down now that he had told the two who his Other was.

Then Demyx realized that they were staring at him in disbelief. "I bet you're wondering how the hell I could be an assassin, aren't you? Believe it my friends, and don't tell Mansex. Whatever you do. I'll tell him in time. I don't exactly want any assassination missions any time soon." The grin he gave them was a slightly psychotic-just-let-this-be-between-us-grin. In other words, a tell-and-I'll-effing-kill-you-grin.

"Nine, I hope you know that that grin looks completely freaky on you?" Saix muttered, and left the library, probably to find Lexaeus. He knew the water-lover trusted the large scientist, and had probably told him already. The satirist was weird like that.

Zexion dragged Demyx into his lap and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. (RAF-Random Acts of Fluff) Demyx was now just still, slight tears rolling down his cheeks as he leaned up against Zexion. It was bad enough that he had been an assassin in the past, but now that past was showing back up? Somebody up there must really hate Demyx right now. Demyx mumbled something that Zexion couldn't quite hear.

"Dem? What'd you say?"

"'Ich muss etwas ermorden'."

"Which means?"

"I need to kill something."

"You're psychotic, you know that?"

"You're not the first person to tell me that."

"Who else?"

"Most of the guys my Other worked with, Mansex, Lexaeus. Just to name a few."

The door opened letting in Lexaeus and Saix. Lexaeus, upon seeing Demyx's tear-stained face, narrowed his eyes and looked like he was going to murder someone. Probably Axel, seeing as Axel usually was the one to make Demyx cry. "What'd Assel do this time?" he asked, barely concealing a growl.

"Believe it or not, nothing." The crazed grin was back.

The larger man sighed. "This is about your Other, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"I've told you you're psychotic, haven't I?"

"Uh-huh. Bunches."

"The violin?"

"Correctomundo, Lexy." It seemed that Lexaeus knew more about Demyx's Other than the two who just found out. "The nightmares are real." There was some slightly hysterical laughter on Demyx's part, and Zexion tightened his grip on the slightly taller Nobody. "Nie ich brechen. Ich kann verrückt gehen, aber ich werde nicht brechen."

"Dem, you're not making sense anymore. Maybe we should take you to Vexen."

"Ich gehe hysterisch, stimmt dass?"

"I think he said 'I'm going hysterical, aren't I?'" Zexion, who had sort of understood, translated. "Bloody hell."

"Six, you're going to have to let go of him at some point, because Five's got some kind of potion for the kid to take," Saix said, noticing that Lexaeus had pulled a potion bottle from a pocket. Zexion reluctantly let go of Demyx and placed a hand on the other Nobody's shoulder.

"Lexaeus, how often does he have these, for lack of a better term, 'nightmares'?" Zexion asked, worried for his friend. He hoped that they didn't occur very often.

"About once a week. Maybe twice if it's getting especially stressful. Often of fears his Other had. Dem'd have to tell you more about them." By the time Zexion had even asked the question, Lexaeus had gotten Demyx to drink the potion and the young Nobody was sleeping. "I got the sleeping potion from Vexen with Xemnas' permission to give Dem a vial when the nightmares got really bad. It just did."

Saix looked at the tall brunette. It was like one of the times when Demyx insisted that they had hearts and feelings. There was something about Lexaeus that made Demyx calm down and be quiet for once. Of course, it could just be because once Lexaeus was there, Demyx wasn't the only one who despised Axel with a passion.

Water and fire naturally didn't mix, and water had many unknown depths. Fire was just a light and warmth. Fire also lost control quickly and also killed quickly. Water killed slowly and painfully. Water could be hot or cold, burn or freeze. It could save and it could kill. Water was slightly easier to tame, but once the control was gone, so was the safety. Water would turn on its master and potentially cause a lot of damage. It was only luck that Demyx was so passive. It was probably because of Lexaeus and Saix. The Earth and Moon. The two somehow helped Demyx keep his sanity. If the musician had any to begin with.

An hour or so later…

"Hey, what's going on in here?" came a voice that none of the three conscious Nobodies liked at all. Axel. Or, as Lexaeus had called him, Assel. (Don't get me wrong, I like Axel, but for the sake of the fic, I'm having him hated by the Nobodies that are close to Dem.) "Did water-wimp get hurt? Doesn't look hurt to me." More glares. "Whoa, don't kill me, I'm just passing through, got it memorized?" Axel could have sworn he saw Saix' golden eyes start to glow. "I just wanted to ask if any of you knew where Roxas was." Three sets of eyes narrowed, two glowing slightly. "UM, I think I'll leave now. Bye!"

"Egotistical, sardonic, narcissistically smug. My god, let me rip his mind to shreds!" (Guess who.) Dun-dun-duh. Zexion.

"Have Xaldin poison his food later." Two disturbed looks in Lexaeus' direction. "What?"

"Anhalten." Demyx started panting and acting if he was going to get injured if he didn't get out of there. "Halten Sie an, ich will nicht Sie verletzen, Sie sind nicht mein Ziel. Ich töte diejenigen nicht, die nicht meine Ziele sind."

"That's never happened before." Lexaeus drawled slowly. "Dem usually says nothing and does nothing after he takes that potion."

"Maybe he's getting used to it?" Zexion asked. He had let Demyx lay down and had placed the younger Nobody's head on his lap.

"Not likely."

Demyx was starting to panic, movements getting erratic and he stopped, opening his eyes slowly and Demyx's eyes were glassy, unseeing. "Eine Mission war ein Misserfolg. Derjenige, um die Jäger der reichlichen Gabe von meines Schwanzes zu bekommen. Das war gegen Sie, Ias." A black violin appeared and Demyx grabbed it and the bow with it. "Ias, das ist Ihr Trauergesang. Genießen Sie es, während Sie es hören können." The song that Demyx started to play on the violin was slightly mournful, a dirge that would have brought tears to their eyes had the had hearts.

"'Ias.' That was my Other's name." Saix's eyes narrowed slightly. "I've an idea. Get the rest of the original six and bring Demyx to the training ground. I'll tell you in a bit." The other two raised eyebrows but went off. Zexion somehow managed to get Demyx to go with him to the training ground and Lexaeus went to find the rest of the Original Six.

* * *

"Zecksion, vat are ve doing here?" Demyx's tone was soft, with a slight accent that betrayed his origins. "I have a mission zat I need to complete." His sea green eyes and dirty blond hair had gone slightly darker, letting Zexion know that this wasn't totally Demyx. It was still Demyx, but slightly more…psychotic, uncontrolled. "Zat is not ze true moon. It vill do, zho."

"Dem just let me tell you one thing. Don't give up no matter what, okay?" Zexion didn't know why, but he felt like he had to tell Demyx that.

"And just vat makes you zink zhat I vill give up?" Demyx gave Zexion a slightly cocky grin and ruffled his hair.

"Dem."

"Yo, love birds, git ova here, will ya?" Xigbar. Just great. Just freaking great.

"Seigbar? Vat are you doing here? I zink I vas supposed to be training vith Saix." Demyx pondered.

"Dude, what's with the funky accent? I've never seen you speak like that before." Xigbar grinned. "I think that we're supposed to evaluate you or something. I'm not entirely sure m'self."

"Vhat?" Demyx raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little bit. "I can switch it back if you want. It was my Other's original accent before…" A second later, "Any way, what do you mean by 'evaluate'?"

"Xemnas' term, not mine. Seems he wants ya to fight against Saix and see how long you last."

"Saix? Oh, you mean the ex-bounty hunter. My Other had met his Other. Just before Ias became a Nobody, I think. I look forward to this." Demyx stood up straighter, looked more confident, smirk plastered across his face. Xigbar actually backed up a step or two.

Psychopathic, was the collective thought as Demyx confidently strode into the training area. The Original Six went up into the stands.

* * *

The fight lasted a better part of an hour. Saix had yet to go Berserk, and Demyx dispelled his Sitar and started utilizing the violin's power.

"That's it, I've had enough. I'm finishing this." Saix started to draw on the Moon's power, becoming more powerful and went Berserk.

"Damn it." Demyx said, and he jumped onto a pillar that was in the field. The song he was playing on the violin sped up, and the speed and accuracy when the water hit did also. Saix's body was covered in light scratches, cuts about a quarter inch deep. The leather of the coat prevented them from getting deeper. If it hadn't, some of those might have been almost an inch deep.

The six in the stands watched this with interest. Demyx was normally a complete klutz, unable to cross a hall without tripping. This Demyx was dodging some of the most complicated swings that the group had seen Saix perform while Berserk.

"Ya know what?" they heard Demyx say. "Screw clones. Hitting him in the head will probably be easier." Then they heard a twang and Demyx's sitar had several broken strings and was leaning against Saix's head. Saix had little birds flying around his head, and was looking dazed. Demyx fell to his knees, holding his arm, face scrunched up in pain. "Blutige ... Hölle. Das schmerzt." His face had gone pale, and the arm that Demyx was holding had started to bleed heavily from a cut across the inside of it.

Saix blinked his eyes and sat up quickly, nearly knocking himself out on Demyx's sitar again. "What the heck happened?" He then noticed the cuts and scratches all over him. "We beat the hell out of each other, didn't we?"

"Considering that you got one long cut across Nine's arm and you've got a bunch of little ones, Seven, yes, you did," Vexen replied. He was inspecting Demyx's cut and concluded that while it wasn't going to kill him, it would impair his ability to go on missions for a few days to a week. "Seven, your cuts will heal in a matter of a day or so. Nine will take a little bit longer." Zexion death-glared at Vexen. "It's not my fault your boyfriend managed to get himself hurt in a fight against Seven. I am surprised that the young one even managed to knock him out."

"You are not the only one, Four." Xemnas let himself into Vexen's rambling. "I am also curious as to how Nine managed to get strong enough to beat Seven. Five, Six, will one of you explain?"

Lexaeus and Zexion shared a glance. Zexion sighed and told the group what Demyx had told him and Saix.

"So, you're saying that the little bugger was in reality an assassin? Crikey." Xigbar clarified.

"Crikey isn't the word for it." Xaldin said. "Holy shit is more like it." The others nodded.

"Musikmörder. I've heard that before. He was an assassin on Saix's home world." Xemnas said. "Nine has been here for a year and a half and none of you have seen anything to indicate that he was a trained assassin?"

"Didn't know until he told me. Six months ago." Lexaeus stated. The others had all just found out that day…night…whatever.

"We were on the shooting range the other day and he could snipe fairly well," Xigbar added.

"This whole conversation never leaves this training ground. No, this spot. We don't want the rest of the Neophytes finding out." Xemnas regarded them with a cold stare. "Got it?" Nods. "Good."

Um, The end? Yep. It's the end.

* * *

**Hey, Demyx, what do you think?**

**Demyx: …The HELL? You made me an assassin that speaks… German?!**

**Yuppers.**

**Saix: Why ME of all Nobodies?**

**Demyx: Why GERMAN of all languages?!**

**Because, I happen to like the psychotic ones. Evil is more fun, yo. German is awesome too, Musikmörder. **

**(ten seconds later…)**

**Oh, and Demy and Zexy are between sixteen and nineteen in most of my fics. Zexion became a Nobody at fourteen and Demyx, fifteen and a half…**

Translations of what Demyx is saying. (Not literal, but what I had put in.)

Musical Assassin  
I need to murder something.  
Never will I break. I may go crazy, but I won't break.  
I'm hysterical, aren't I?  
Stop, I don't want to hurt you, you're not my target. I don't kill those who aren't my targets.  
One mission was a failure. The one to get the bounty hunters off of my trail. You were one of them, Ias.  
Ias, this is your dirge. Enjoy it while you can hear it.  
Bloody...hell. That hurts.

Musikmörder  
Ich muss etwas ermorden.  
Nie ich brechen. Ich kann verrückt gehen, aber ich werde nicht brechen.  
Ich gehe hysterisch, stimmt dass?  
Halten Sie an, ich will nicht Sie verletzen, Sie sind nicht mein Ziel. Ich töte diejenigen nicht, die nicht meine Ziele sind.  
Eine Mission war ein Misserfolg. Derjenige, um die Jäger der reichlichen Gabe von meines Schwanzes zu bekommen. Das war gegen Sie, Ias.  
Ias, das ist Ihr Trauergesang. Genießen Sie es, während Sie es hören können.


	3. Past

_I own nothing. This is playing on a couple pet theories of mine. Just don't ask, whatever you do. This is sort of a Parental XigDem. Xigbar has taken Demyx out to the shooting range, and learns a few things about the lovable satirist._

_Just a little drabble to wast time with. I actually wrote this a while ago, but I didn't have an excuse to post it. And now I do._

_It's a slight combination of the Return universe and the Musikmorder one. No spoilers for either universe, just a random point in time._"Demyx, where'd ya' learn to shoot? Not many teens know how to snipe a fifty-cal." Xigbar tapped Demyx on the shoulder. The mulhawked teen looked up, switched the safety on, and handed the gun to Xigbar-butt first for safety.

* * *

"Dad taught me." Demyx shrugged. "Said I needed to know more than close and middle range weapons. He was a gunman, so he knew what he was doing when he taught me how to shoot. Though, I have to say, I've never shot a Barret before." Demyx gave a musical laugh and pulled his mullet out of the ponytail it was in. "It's been a while since I've shot anything, though. I was afraid I would be rusty."

"Kid, you're a better shot than Axel, and he needs to be able to calculate the trajectory of his chakrams. You have talent." Xigbar patted Demyx's head and ruffled his hair. "So, what was your Other's dad like?"

Demyx sat down before speaking. "He was the most amazing dad ever. I'm surprised he raised me as well as he did, considering Mom was dead, and he had a lot of work. He just brought me to work and I became friends with the President's son. The others became like older siblings, I guess. I was pretty much raised by a government agency. But it was my home. I would give up my heart a second time just to get it all back." Demyx fell silent and drew his knees into his chest.

Xigbar studied Demyx for a minute or two. Demyx was giving off a depressed aura and was staring off into space. Little things seemed off, like how the hair was drooping slightly, and everything just seemed a little darker. "What ya' thinking about?" Xigbar asked, trying to get Demyx to say anything.

"My first day here."

"Oh."

"Right."

It wasn't the most pleasant thing for Demyx. Getting nearly attacked by a near Berserk Saix trying to kill Axel was unpleasant. That was when they had all learned that Demyx could control water when he had sprayed Axel and Saix.

"I thought I had died. I guess in a way, I did," Demyx said after a while, still staring into space. "I don't know what happened to any of the others, and I really don't know if I want to know." Demyx sighed and stood up, saying, "Thanks for showing me how to snipe with armor piercing rounds, Xig. This was fun." Demyx left, leaving Xigbar to contemplate his thoughts.

"Kid, you got a messed up past." Xigbar smiled and placed the rifle in the bag he had brought with him and left the range, spotting Luxord on his way out.


	4. Zemyx shot

Scene from when Myde and Leon were separated (Between Chapters 7 & 8.)

Summary: Little Zemyx-ish ficlet where Dem has control and is near Castle Oblivion and talks to Zexion.

Pairing/s: past & mentioned Zemyx and some fluffiness w  
Characters (Main): Demyx, Zexion, Myde (end)  
Characters (Mentioned): Krad, Dark, Vexen, Marluxia  
Final Word Count: 895  
Written by: Psycho!Demyx is Hearted

I don't own them…but when I take over the world, I'll have Squeenix make my fan fictions real. Now, to learn Japanese.

_Finally, it's Zemyx day. I wrote this a while ago, but was waiting to post it. Then, it took forever for midnight to come around. Now, it's after midnight (where I live) and I can post._

* * *

Demyx lightly forced his way to the surface of consciousness and forced his body to get up. He was lucky Myde, Krad and Dark were all asleep and they were so close to the Castle in the World that Never Was. Or Castle Oblivion, whichever. All that was really important at the moment was that he had some unfinished business regarding someone in that general castle.

"Zexion," he whispered. He shook his head and went straight for the castle.

Once inside, he whispered, "Now, if I were Zex, where would I hide?…Library, duh." He froze. "I've _got_ to stop talking to myself." He snuck into the library. Once there, he looked around in an attempt to find his ex…whatever they were.

"Zexion, are you there?" he called out quietly.

There was no answer, just a slight echo.

"Of course not; he's probably sitting in the lab watching flower boy stalk Vexen," Demyx hissed.

Demyx never really got along with Marluxia- he personally thought the man was a power hungry idiot not worth his time. Of course he wouldn't say that, not in front of anyone in the Organization. Once, the two of them had gotten into a fight, and funnily enough (to most Nobodies) Demyx beat the crap out of Marly. The scar from the (PINK) scythe was _worth_ getting to kick Flower Boy's ass.

Demyx shook his head again to clear his thoughts and portaled down to where the Labs were. It was there he found Zexion sitting in a chair watching Vexen fail (once again) at cloning Riku. (OMG, Repliku!)

"You know that won't work, Vexen. There's something about Riku that you've missed." Zexion had a little half smirk on his face. "You'll just have to make a replica, because you obviously can't make a clone." His nose twitched and he flicked his eyes over to where Demyx was hiding. Well, the visible eye did, so it's probably safe to assume that the other did as well.

'_Shit. He saw me. I'm such an idiot._' Demyx thought, plastering himself to the wall he was hiding behind. He heard footsteps and he quickly portaled to his old room, thanking whatever god was listening that they had kept it the same. Unfortunately, Zexion must have figured out where he went, so he portaled in right after Demyx did.

"What are you doing here Demyx? I thought you were dead." Zexion grabbed Demyx's arm and held it to him. Meanwhile, Demyx was cursing himself out in several different languages.

When he did answer Zexion, Demyx said, "Listen, Zexion, I'm not staying. I'm just saying bye. You might want to leave while you still have a chance." He looked at Zexion and gave the other a small smile. "Arrange a small… lab accident. Just get out." He paused and looked away. "After this… don't try to find me. You won't be able to; trust me on this, Zexion." Demyx was serious, he had used Zexion's full name instead of calling him Zex or Zexy.

"Demyx, they've accused me of being traitor to the Castle, there's not much I can do," Zexion replied. "And I thought you couldn't talk."

"I don't know why I can. Well then. I guess you've just got to make sure you don't die and make it seem like you did," Demyx said. He gently pulled his arm out of Zexion's grasp and stood up; he stared for a moment and smirked. When Zexion looked at him, Demyx just gave Zex a quick peck on the cheek and portaled out.

"Well, he just effectively said goodbye. So, bye, Dem," Zexion said. He was going to arrange a little…accident and be testing something in the lab and have it explode on him- a shadow clone of him. Then, that clone would be replaced by another and fed to the one who would be getting rid of the traitors. Axel, probably.

As the schemer started to walk to where his room was he heard someone singing.

"It never was and never will be. You're not real and you can't see me. Somehow now you're everybody's fool," came wafting from one of the halls.

"Demyx, I'm going to fool everyone; I won't look for you, but I'll see you again." Zexion disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Not long after Sora left Castle Oblivion, there was an explosion, and most of the castle was destroyed. Someone thought they saw a black-haired man leaving the castle just before the explosion.

'_Hey, Demyx?_' Myde asked.

'_Hmm?_' Demyx replied.

'_Did we really have to cause the castle to explode like that? I mean, really._' Myde said.

'_Yeah. Too many bad memories for the ones left behind,_' was Demyx's response. Myde clearly wanted to ask more, but sensing the sad look on Demyx's face, said nothing.

A while later, though, curiosity was eating him and Myde wanted to know what Demyx had sung to Zexion. '_Uh, Demyx, I've got a question. It's about that line you sung a while back. Where's it from?_'

'_I heard it one of the worlds I visited when I was in the Organization. I always thought it fit him. It's called Everybody's Fool; now let me be, I'm going to sleep._' Demyx huddled down in a dark portion of Myde's mind and Myde was left alone to his thoughts for once.

"Heh." The shadows swallowed him whole.

* * *

Yes. It's over. It's a little Zemyx one-shot. Bask in its oddness. This takes place during the year time-skip in _A Return to Something_. That song actually exists, and it's name really is Everybody's Fool, & it's by Evanescence. SO I DO NOT OWN IT. This takes place after Chemical Burns and before chapter 8, which is in the process of being re-written.

Reviews are loved! Unless they're flames, so blah, blah, blah, don't flame, yadda yadda, and such nonsense. Whatever. Just review and get on with your life.


	5. How Myde became a Turk

An UPDATE, YAY!!

Turk Origins: Myde

It's Myde's turn for back-story. Leo is mine, as are most of Myde's friends. Leo's the only one who needed a name right now.

I don't own them and never will. I just pulled some random people out of thin air for the Turks. And Sora is the Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Myde is MY Demyx. Don't steal him without permission from Leon… or Elena. Depending on pre- or post-Nobody hood.

* * *

"Hey mom. I'm home." The front door shut. A young teenager pulled off a muddy jacket and shoes and placed them where they were supposed to go.

"Myde honey, did you find anything?" His mother asked. With her light brown hair and bright blue eyes, she looked nothing like her older son. Seras's much younger son Sora looked a lot like her but he had insanely spiky hair. He was only a couple of years old.

"No. Should I check the database? _Can_ I check the database?" Myde asked. If she said yes, it would be the first time he would be allowed to hack into the Shinra Mainframe. "Please?"

'_Oh Shiva, the puppy eyes._' "Oh, all right. Make sure to erase anything that might lead them back to us though alright?" She looked sternly at Myde, who saluted and gave her a "Yes, ma'am."

"Kids." She smiled and looked out the window to her husband's grandmother and Sora. The old (Really, _really_ old) lady was showing Sora how to hold a gun now that he was walking. "Kyoko, don't you think he's a bit young to learn that?"

"Nonsense. He's plenty old enough. He's the same age my daughter, her sons and Myde were when they first started shooting," the old lady called back.

"Alright, just don't let him get hurt or you will face my wrath." Yes, the wrath of a mother is very scary.

'_All right Krad, let's get to work,_' Myde thought to his genetic disorder known as Krad, the Psychotic Blond Fallen Angel.

'_You woke me up to help you hack? What am I, anyway? Your pet_?' Krad asked grumpily.

'_No, you're my split personality and a fallen angel so you should know how to hack, right?_' Myde was begging the fallen angel.

'_Fine. I'm going to get some flying time out of this though_.'

'_THANK YOU OH SO MUCH!! Let's get down to business.'_ Myde cracked his fingers, sitting down at the desk that held his family's hacking computer. Due to some unknown process, Seras had a link to every database that she could get her hands on.

"'Kay, let's see… Shinra… search… his name… click on the file… and… it's classified. Knew it. Now, let's try this… Shinra… don't go to search, go to Departments… Department of Administrative Research, AKA the Turks… go to the past Turks, not recent… wow, that's a lot of dead and/or missing Turks… pull up a second window, showing the current Turks." A pause for a moment as the shear number decrease from the past Turks to the current Turks overwhelms him. "Holy… shit. That's a big difference."

'_You're right. That's a lot of dead Turks. How do you know your father's not among them?_' Krad asked.

"He's not dead, is he? Or, he wasn't." Myde bit his lip. "Forget it. Should I? Yeah, I'll try it. My only hope is that no one's on the comp this is going to. Comps. I'm going to send it to the second in command's computer, get the information off there, and then go through the Science Department's info to see if I can get anything there."

A couple minutes later, Myde was scowling. It was taking longer than it should have to get into the Science Department's branch of the system than it should have. "Bingo. Got it." The joyful expression turned to a horrified one when he clicked on the correct link. "Oh my god. That's not right." Myde swallowed to make sure he wouldn't vomit. "Closing."

'_Hmm. That Hojo fellow seems to be enjoyably sadistic and evil. I'd like to meet him_,' Krad said.

"Hmph. You would." Myde quickly closed the program and logged off. It would do more harm than good to stay logged on. It would make it more likely he would get caught. The worm would show up temporarily on the computers. Myde shuddered again.

"Hey hon, how'd you do?" Seras asked during dinner that night. She had seen the shocked and numb look on her son's face earlier and decided to let him get used to the idea.

"I hacked in, I found some information, and I hacked my way out," Myde said impassively. "May I be excused, please mom?"

"Yes dear." She let her son leave to contemplate what he had seen when he saw in the files.

"He saw something he wasn't s'posed to, didn't he, Seras?" Kyoko asked her granddaughter-in-law.

"He did. I only wonder how it'll affect him…"

* * *

with Myde…

'_You know you're a little odd, Myde?_' Krad asked, once he had gotten his flight in.

"I know Krad. I know," Myde replied, slightly depressed.

"Talkin' to Krad again I see." A voice said from the windowsill.

"Leo, shit, don't f—king do that. You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days," Myde said. Leo, a blond boy that was Myde's best friend, just laughed.

"The day I give you a heart attack is the day your brother saves the universe. It's _never_ gonna happen." (Leo's soooooooo wrong) "Besides, I'm sure that Krad'll just restart your heart. He likes you." Leo crawled in though the window and sat down next to Myde. "So, do you have the next set of lyrics or did I crawl through your window, climb your scary tree and come all this way in the _dark_ for nothing?"

Myde laughed lightly at Leo's antics. "They're almost finished. I'll have them tomorrow or the day after. Though I'll let you see the artwork that mom came up with for the album when we finish it. How's this? _Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge_." He held up a small four by four piece of paper that showed a man and a woman's profiles with blood splattered across their faces.

"I love it. The others will too." Here's the thing about Leo: he's crazy, but he has his morals. He will willingly defend his friends. "Want me to have my brother find out when he needs your girly vocals?" Then again, he does tease one of the more dangerous members of the Kalm community.

"My 'girly' voice?" Myde asked a little too calmly. Leo figured that since Krad had taken Myde out for a long flight, he wasn't going to get his usual death-by-shot-to-bits threat that he normally gets. "Tell him that I could do the concert at any point, just don't call it girly or I'll shoot you into Swiss cheese, put you back together and shoot you again for good measure. Got it?"

((Maybe not.))

"Got'cha chief. See you tomorrow at my house?" Leo asked. There was a small recording studio ((illegal, but then again, the people of Kalm were passive-aggressive.)) in his basement and his older brother often recorded music down there.

Here's a little bit about Kalm: They do music. Now, music is fairly illegal on Gaia, except for the crap Shinra provides, but that doesn't stop the Kalmins. They just have secret compartments in most of the houses where they hide all their music related items. The village elders thought it was good for the young people to have some actual music and had approved of two bands made by some of the teens. Leo and his older brother Max were both in a band, one was in each. Max's band mostly did music in the language of Kalm. Leo's band, which Myde did vocals for, mostly did music in Common tongue.

Of course, Myde was the only one who could manipulate his vocal cords enough to sound like a girl. Very much like a girl. So close to a girl's voice, that Max had asked Leo to get Myde to sing with his vocalist in their next song… This isn't all that important.

And so…

"Duh, course I'll see ya." The boys heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "That's my mom, get going!" Myde hissed/whispered.

"See ya, My." Quickly, Leo hugged Myde and flashed out the window, shimmied down the tree and sprinted home, a good three blocks.

"Myde, get ready for bed, it's late," Seras said. She tapped lightly on the door, and, not getting a response, pushed the door open. She saw Myde standing at the window, looking out, distracted. She watched as he shifted his hand to his neck and look at something in his hand. Myde shook his head and placed whatever it was back down his shirt. 'Ah, his locket,' she thought, knowing exactly what he was looking at inside the locket. Inside the locket was a picture of him and his father that Seras had taken. Seras had a locket almost the exact same waiting until Sora got a little older before he would be given it.

"Mom, do you think he'll ever be back? I'm starting to have my doubts," Myde asked. He turned to her and she could tell he was just a kid who missed his dad. If her husband never showed back up, Sora would just have fuzzy memories of him, if any at all.

"Myde, honey, you're so much like your father," Seras said.

"I'm not, don't say that. Dad didn't abandon us, he was taken. He said he'd be back soon, so what happened?" It wasn't often Myde broke down like this.

"I don't know Hon, I don't know." Seras held her son close while they both cried for the man who should have been there for them.

((I'm sorry about how depressing it is… maybe some comedy from Leo will cheer them up.))

* * *

A few days later, the household was back to normal. Myde and Leo were working on the tracks at the kitchen table, Seras was cooking and Kyoko was still teaching Sora how to hold a gun right. ((She'd be a scary (great)grandmother…))

There was a knock at the door. Seras made a small motion for the boys to get the music things picked up incase it wasn't anyone from Kalm. They quickly moved all of the musical items into a small compartment at the back of a cupboard and took out the summer homework they had been putting off.

"Can I help you?" Seras asked. The men at the door weren't from Kalm, that's for sure. They almost looked like… Turks!? Shit!

"Yes, Myde Val… something. It's smudged. Anyway, is he home? We need to talk to him," one of the men said. He was a slightly older man, with a short beard-type thing going on. Behind him were a purple-red haired woman, a young Wutaiian, and a red-haired teenager, all dressed in the same navy suit.

"Yes, he's here. I'm his mother. Myde, some people are here to see you," Seras called. She led them to the kitchen.

Myde looked up and stiffened. He glared lightly at the Turks, debating on how well he'd be able to defend his friend and mother. Kyoko could hold her own as well as protect Sora if needed.

"Which one of you boys is Myde?" the man asked. He looked pissed. Probably was.

Myde, Leo and Seras shared a glance before Myde answered, "That would be me. Though, what would Turks want with a kid like me?" ((True, he's kinda scrawny and doesn't look very strong.))

The redhead in the background was probably thinking the same thing.

"Very good. My name is Veld Dragoon, and as you probably guessed, I am the head of the Turks. We're here because we had a blip in the system and it was tracked to this house. Do you know anything about it?" Veld asked.

Of course, he stepped back when a murderous aura emitted from Seras. ((Who wouldn't?))

"Myde Alexander. Did you use a /_worm_/ when you were searching for the information?" She asked, extremely pissed. Worms were for emergencies only, not for everyday use because they were more likely to be caught.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." Myde made a small gesture for Leo to get the hell out before he was caught in the crazy web. Leo gave him a questioning look and Myde made a motion that he'd explain everything later.

"Ah. I think I hear Max yelling at me. Bye!" Leo sped out of there, despite the fact that he wanted to help his friend. ((Blame the fact that Turks make him slightly nervous))

"Now that the civilian is gone, why are you here?" Seras dropped the murderous aura and everything she said was icy cold. It seemed that the Hikari habit of cold heartlessness was coming out in both of them.

"Well, I found a worm on my computer, obviously, I trapped it and had our technology dept. take a look at it. He traced it here. And one of you accessed classified information."

"Technology dept.? Oh for the love of, you've got a damn Tuesti in that department, don't you? And I did. I was trying to get some information about a family member," Myde stated coldly. ((Let's just say he met Reeve once and didn't exactly like him)) His gray and gold eyes glittered unnaturally, Krad hoping for a fight.

"Now Myde, let's not piss off the Shinra dogs, today," Kyoko said, coming through the door with Sora trailing behind her. The four Turks in front of them were irritated to say the least.

'_Shinra dogs gonna get shot today, do-dah, do-dah,_' Krad crowed. ((I don't remember where I got this from, but it's not mine))

"Granny." '_Krad, stop before I restrict all flight ability for the next five weeks_.'

"Now, now. I'm just havin' some fun. Why, when your father was your age, and the Turks came around, we'd have ourselves a regular gunfight, instead of this… whatever it is."

'_I like your great-grandmother. She's got the same evilness you need._'

Myde just twitched instead of slamming his head down on the table like he wanted to do.

The Turks in the background were watching Myde's facial expressions with amusement while their boss was trying to get Seras to stop attempting to murder him.

Suddenly the redheaded Turk sat down in a chair right in front of Myde and stared him in the eyes. Myde stared back and suddenly they both grinned and gave each other a high-five. They both looked at the two fighting and Myde said, "Hey, mom, can me and red go out back for a while, please?"

"Yeah, Veld, please, can we?" They looked at the two, one with glittery gray-gold eyes and the other with glowing blue-green eyes.

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Thanks!/Thank you!" The two boys sprinted outside, whoops of joy and hysteric laughter.

"Poor Reno needs more friends his age," the female Turk said, looking out the window to the boys.

"Ah, Myde's a good kid. A little cynical, but his father went missing about a year ago. Went out for groceries and never came home," Kyoko explained. Seras was busily strangling Veld with his tie and the other two Turks were amused.

"Hmmm. Poor kid. Ma'am, would you stop strangling my superior?" the female Turk asked.

"Now that that's over, we'd like to know if you'll let Myde become a Turk," Veld said.

"Ask him yourself," Seras said coldly. "Boys, will you come in? We've got a question for Myde."

The boys came in, in great moods, since they didn't have to deal with the tension the adults were giving off. "Yeah mom?" Myde asked.

"We'd like you to join the Turks. We have no one who's near as good as you are when it comes to hacking into and out of things," Veld stated calmly.

Myde stared at him momentarily and said quite calmly, "You leave my family alone, and you've got yourself a deal. I can't just hack anyway. I can shoot as well, and pick some locks." Myde held out his hand and Veld shook it, sealing the deal.

"Hey, looks like ya'll be workin' with us now, kid. The name's Reno. It'll be good to have ya on the team." Reno ruffled Myde's hair. "We've got an unsuspecting company to torture, because we're teens. Their rules suck."

"Oh, really, because I've been wanting to try some…" The boys walked out the door together, arm in arm, plotting the downfall of the Shinra Electric Company.

"What have I done?" Veld asked.

"Have a shot and take some pain killers. That's what I do." Seras handed him a couple small pills and a shot glass of something strong.

"Ah, but sir, just wait til they meet Rufus. That'll be fun, right Tseng?" the woman asked the Wutaiian.

"Fun. Right. Cissnei, that's more like something escaped the bowels of hell." The two bickered back to the chopper where the boys were waiting.

"I'm doomed. What was I thinking?" Veld asked.

"I'm not sure you were. Good-bye Turk. Get the hell out of my house and away from my home!" Seras lifted him up by his collar and tossed him out on his ass.

"Come on Velly! The chopper'll leave without ya!" Reno yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Damn kids."

"Hey, uh, what'd you say your name was again? I didn't get it all," Reno said to Myde.

"Oh. Myde. Myde Valentine."

_And that's my story. Reno turned out to be crazy, but that's why we all love him. Veld… well… let's just leave it at, no one leaves the Turks unless it's in a body bag. Cissnei's cool, a bit motherly, but cool. You can't spell 'smother' without 'mother'. Tseng's now my boss, but that's okay. Though, I have to admit, the number of Turks has gone down since Neibleheim._

_Ah, Reno just looked over this and told me I never said what my father's name was. It's Vincent. Vincent Valentine, a Turk, one that was missing until found by Cloud and his foolish terrorists, AVALANCHE. Then it turned out his memory of his FAMILY was gone, and he didn't remember me. Or them._

_Sorry, I've got to go help Reno to prevent Yazoo from killing Cloud. …What? I found him at the sight of the explosion and brought him here. It turned out that he knew Jenova was manipulating Kadaj and was trying to stop him from going to far. Which didn't work as well as the poor kid hoped._

_Good-bye for good, I hope._

* * *

God, that ending's bad. Must shoot self. Poor Myde. He's been tormented just a little too much. He needs his dad. Maybe I'll write one with Vinny. Hey, I just realized something… I never said if Reno had a dad or not in the story about his origins, did I? goes back and looks I didn't. Wait, I had this random plot bunny that he was a Turk before Reno and Reno looks almost exactly like him except for his eyes and the scars he'll get when he's older. But Reno's dad got killed when Reno was really young and that's why Rika fled to the Slums. Course, Reno's dad won't have long hair and it'll be short and spiky and he'll have a goatee. And he'll be not quite up to the clean-cut suit and tie, but a little scruffy – not quite as scruffy looking as Reno, though. Yeah.


	6. Feuer Und Wasser

Feuer und Wasser (Fire and Water)

Ahem. This is the second in a tri-shot of AU Demyx fics. As it is written after both the others, it might be a little odd, if you look at them and then this. There'll be some references to the first one, in that Demyx's an assassin.

I don't own these people. Except Aerrow.

There will be some introspective moments. Demyx has a flashback after a mission. (AKA assassination.) Goes back to the castle to blow off some steam in his shop, where he makes musical instruments and weapons. Actually, it's more like he makes the instruments into weapons. Anyway, on with the fic.

Warnings: Violence, Language, Axel's smoking habits, Zemyx, musical references… MM fluff?

* * *

'_Okay, one more assassination done. That's a good thing, right? I don't know anymore_,' Demyx thought. The recent rush of assassinations Xemnas had him doing was leaving him… confused? '_No, I'm not confused. I can't feel, no matter how much I deny it, I don't have feelings. I'm not like… him. I've got someone I, as loath as I am to admit it, care about. Why…now…?_' Demyx's thoughts trailed off, as a memory hit him, one not his own.

((Flashback time XD))

Dark honey-blond hair fell over ash colored eyes, as the young man assessed the situation. Bad. Very bad. He was surrounded by men – any one of them at least twice his size. He didn't fight. He _assassinated_. He clearly made sure he would be alone with the target and had no witnesses. So why were there people there, surrounding him and keeping him from making his escape?

"We know who you are… Musikmörder. Its no use trying to escape," one of the men said.

'Musikmörder' sighed. He had wanted to avoid this at all costs. "You guys are idiots. Do you really think you can kill me?" he asked, a slightly mournful tone to his voice. His voice was musical, unbecoming of one who killed for a living. He truly was a 'Musical Assassin'.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, kid," the same man said, clearly the leader of the group. The man looked to be a regular thug, but instead of blunt weapons like the others had, he held a nightstick that shot out bolts of electricity and had a blade.

"I'm not a kid." Actually, at the time, he was. At only fourteen and a half, he was the youngest person employed at the Black Wing Agency. The Agency ran most of the world and would 'remove' any threat to its existence. (What other company does this remind you of?)

"Whatever…kid."

Musikmörder twitched. He sighed and pulled out a violin. "Listen to your dirge. It's the last thing you'll ever hear." He looked up. There was no feeling in his eyes. A slightly mournful tune came from the violin, until it came to a harsh chord. Musikmörder smirked and suddenly the notes he was playing came out of the violin and started to attack the people. It was the last thing any of them heard. A few minutes later, the men were dead, circled around Musikmörder. "I never wanted to be a monster. I just wanted to be human."

"Aw, but that's what I love about you," a voice said petulantly. A young man stepped into Musikmörder's view. "Come here Deym." Mus-Deym stepped to the young man who placed his arms around him.

"Aerrow… what's wrong with me?" Deym whispered into Aerrow's chest. "I'm just a kid and I can kill a man without hesitation. I shouldn't be able to do this."

"Hush little one. It'll be alright. Let's get you back to the compound. You need some sleep." Aerrow slowly lead Deym to a chopper that was waiting.

A few minutes later Deym was standing in front of his superior's desk reporting the mission with apathy. That's just what he did. Besides, Aerrow was waiting for him.

((End of flashback))

Demyx slammed his nose into something hard. _'Ugh, I shouldn't flashback and walk at the same time… what did I run into? Still, it's good to remember that Deym had someone to care about that cared about him._' Still holding his nose, Demyx looked up and cringed slightly. "Sorry Lexaeus. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"…" Lexaeus replied.

"Don't give me that look, please."

"…?"

"You know the one. The one where it looks like you'd say 'No shit, dumbass.'"

A slight chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean? Dammit Lex, don't give me that look. You're gonna make me late." Lexaeus gave Demyx an 'amused' glance and ruffled the kid's hair, much to his protest.

* * *

After delivering his mission report to Xemnas, Demyx decided that he would go and finish modifying a violin he had made. And he would finish modifying it in the nice, soundproof woodshop he had made for himself.

Ah, the smell of fresh cut pine… heavenly. There was nothing quite like the smell of wood chippings right after…

"What the f—king hell happened to my shop?" His shop was completely destroyed. The glare he had could have killed a man and caused a Nobody to fade. Then he noticed something along the wall. "Scorch marks…? Axel. I'm going to kill him."

* * *

"Axel, you f—ker I'm going to kill you! Dammit, Saix, let me go! I'm gonna kill him. You are dead, you asshole! Let me go for god's sake!" To say that Demyx was spitting mad was an understatement. It's more like he was pissed beyond belief.

"What did I do? I didn't do nothing!" Axle was panicking. He'd done nothing to elicit the water lover's temper in the… last… few… Oh shit.

There was a crowd (As much as eight people can crowd) around the two.

"Double negatives! Ha! You did do something. I'm going to strangle you!" Saix was holding on to the back of Demyx's collar, trying to avoid the flailing arms and legs.

"Nine. Stop. Now. This kind of behavior is beneath you, and you know that." Xemnas had to step in.

"But, sir-" Demyx was cut off by Xemnas' glare. "Sorry sir." Demyx cringed under that glare. It was worse than his old boss's.

"Now that you're not trying to kill him, what is the problem?" Xemnas would not deal with any crap from either of them. "Eight? Nine?"

"He destroyed it. I worked extra missions for months to get the munny and supplies I needed. It took me weeks to get the supplies for sound-proofing." Demyx was shaking with rage. Water is more unpredictable than fire and if they got in a fight, it was anyone's guess as to who would win.

"I destroyed what? A pathetic shop room? It was a fire trap waiting to happen." Axel smirked. "You're lucky I got to it when I did."

That did it. Something inside Demyx snapped and he launched himself at Axel with an almighty roar. Axel was lucky Saix caught Demyx when he did. Otherwise it might have been Organization XII instead of Organization XIII. As it was, Axel had two marks right under his eyes where Demyx was able to claw at him. (cool, now I've got background for Axel's scars/tattoos)

Lexaeus had to help Saix in holding Demyx back away from Axel. Well, it was more like Lexaeus had Demyx lifted up in the air and wasn't letting go.

"Lexaeus, please bring Demyx. Axel, you are coming as well," Xemnas said.

* * *

((Demyx in the Office with the Violin! (I love Clue references)))

"Now, what do you propose we do? I have two very unpredictable Nobodies that 'hate' each other." Xemnas was pacing back and forth in front of the Nobodies seated at his desk.

Demyx, apathetic by now, had drawn into a shell and stared blankly at the wall in front of him, not even looking at Xemnas. Axel, on the other hand, had pulled out a cigarette and was smoking, not paying attention to Xemnas.

"You know those'll kill you someday Axel," Demyx whispered.

"Do I look like I care, freak?" Axel replied.

"No, you don't. And don't call me freak," Demyx hissed. Axel was so annoying. Thought he knew everything. Stupid Fire Elemental. They all thought that and were arrogant because of it.

Now, Xemnas had a reason for having them in there and it wasn't to rant at them or bore them to death, it was to see what they would do if left alone with him. It seemed to him that though Demyx didn't particularly 'like' (lack of a better term) Axel, he seemed genuinely… 'concerned' (again… lack of a better term) about the other's smoking habits.

"Boys." Twitches. _Perfect_. (Axel's about 23ish and Demyx's almost 18 in this one) "I propose a test. We'll have a fight between the two of you. One of you will win. The other will lose. I will decide the consequences for the loser."

'I will decide the consequences for the loser' hung ominously over the two arguing Nobodies. A fight or flight mechanism was triggered in both and in Demyx's case it went "HO SHIT!! FLEE FOR GOD'S SAKE AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!! AXEL'S GONNA KILL YOU!!" Axel's went "This is good. Very, _very_ good for us. But there's a slight problem. Actually, a BIG problem. Demyx is water. We're fire. He could drench us and then kill us. YEAH RIGHT!! Like he could harm me."

"Fine," Axel said, lazily lighting another cigarette.

"Alright, I'll do it. Just don't blame me if he ends up in the hospital for a while," Demyx said blankly.

Axel gave him a scathing look and walked off, determined to put some distance between him and the 'crazies'.

"I was being serious, Xemnas. Don't blame me if he ends up in the hospital," Demyx said.

"I know you were, Nine. I know." Xemnas ruffled Demyx's Mohawk.

"What is WITH every Nobody? Gods, that's the third time this week my hair's been ruffled!" Demyx ranted. He sighed and gave Xemnas a stare that, even if he weren't a Nobody, would have been emotionless. "I'm gonna go see what I can salvage. I'll most likely be taking a lot of extra missions for a while, to get the shop back up to what it was. Later, Xemnas."

* * *

In Demyx's shop…

"Wow Dem, he really did a number on it," Zexion said. He was sitting on what was left of a table staring at the remains of Demyx's workshop.

"I know. It doesn't look good, does it? It took me _months_ to get the munny for this project. I really don't know why he would do something like that." Demyx looked around him and used his water magic to clean off the scorches and clean up the ash. "Years of collecting the right equipment, destroyed in minutes. And I don't even keep wood in here!"

Zexion was slightly 'worried'. He knew that when Demyx was in a particularly off mood, things tended to get flooded, and if he was in a particularly vengeful mood, Demyx would ask Xemnas for a particularly difficult mission to blow some steam. Well, they were missions the others would have found particularly difficult. (I'm not gonna go into detail… I just don't wanna)

"Well, now that that's done, I'm going to see if I can use any of the equipment that's fairly unburned. You might as well leave, love. It'll be pretty boring for you and I'd like to turn the music up fairly loud to numb my mind, if I'm allowed," Demyx said. He gave Zexion the dreaded puppy eyes.

"That's wrong, so very wrong, yet so friggan cute!" Zexion squealed and hugged his boyfriend.

"Um… Zexion. Could you let me go? I need to breath," Demyx said.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'll leave you to your work then. See ya," Zexion replied.

"Later." Demyx watched Zexion leave the room and went back to work. "Now, down to business. Dance, water, dance. Dance like you've never danced before." Demyx played some music, turning on a radio and dancing to it himself.

"En wasser verbrant… Feuer und Wasser… how appropriate." Demyx laughed suddenly, words playing through his mind.

Water and fire wouldn't mix, and if given the chance, would destroy each other. Well, Xemnas gave them that chance.

* * *

"So, Axel, what are you going to do?" Marluxia asked. The pink haired man was walking next to his superior the day of the fight.

"Why, torch his little water show, of course." Axel laughed harshly and strode in to the stadium confidently.

* * *

"Demyx, what are you thinking?! You could be killed!" Zexion said, watching his boyfriend get ready for the battle in a few moments.

"I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine, Zexy. Just tell Vexen that someone'll be hurt, be it lightly or severely," Demyx replied, pulling on light cotton gloves instead of the leather gloves that were part of the uniform.

"Hey, Demyx, you ready? Cause you've got about five more minutes," Xigbar said, sticking his head through the door.

"Yeah, give me a moment. Just got to test one thing." He summoned his sitar without the usual flash and fanfare, and then dispelled it. He then did the same thing, only putting a little bit more darkness into it and receiving the ebony violin and bow. "Perfect," he muttered, dispelling the violin. "I'm ready."

Demyx walked into the stadium calmly, not betraying a single emotion.

* * *

"Well, mates, it's the fight of the century with two opposing elements locked in a duel to the death," Luxord announced. He corrected himself, saying, "Did I say to the death? I meant until one of them yields. Sorry. Anyway, on the east side, representing all that is warm and fuzzy, Axel, Flurry of the Dancing Flames." At this, Luxord's hat was set on fire, in retaliation for the warm and fuzzy bit. (Lux is wearing a reporter's hat… with an actual news clip in it) "Nutter," he grumbled. "On the west side, representing all that is unpredictable, cold and/or wet, Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne." This time Luxord's hat was soaked, along with the rest of him. Lucky for them, the mike was unaffected by both the flame and the water.

"Luxord, you're doomed to getting set on fire, soaked, shot at, shoved into books, used as an experiment and stabbed. Why do you even try?" Larxene asked. She was commentating along with the compulsive gambler. "Not to mention electrocuted, stabbed more, be used as fertilizer, and keyed. Did I leave anything out?"

"Yes, stabbed yet again and squished," Luxord said dryly. "Xemnas is in the middle at the moment, telling the boys the rules: no killing, no causing the other to go comatose, yadda yadda yadda. Did I miss anything?"

"Just get on with it, they're moving," Larxene said, electrocuting Luxord for the fifth time that week.

* * *

"Boys, you know the rules, no killing, no causing comas, that sort of thing. When the coin lands, you may begin," Xemnas said, holding up a coin and flipping it high in the air. He teleported back about sixty feet, well out of the way of Axel's chakrams and Demyx's water attacks. (Close enough, Demyx is a distance fighter, sixty feet's _nothing_)

The two jumped back, keeping well away from the other and circling. Axel suddenly summoned his chakrams in a swirl of fire and let loose. Demyx just pulled back far enough so that he could easily avoid the shurikens of flame. He was waiting. He quickly summoned his sitar, putting out several of the fires that had built up since the beginning of the fight. "You know, Axel, that the ocean has many depths? That one wrong move in the wrong place and you'll be killed, be it drowning or being squished by water pressure," Demyx said. "I am that ocean and you're just a pathetic flame. You'll drown."

"Just one question, Dem. What _are_ you? You're not a regular Nobody, you had one of the greater hearts. So what's your story?" Axel shot back. Being calmly told that he would die was getting unnerving.

"You really want to hear about a kid who was forced to join a company because his elemental powers could make sound kill a man? And that the kid's family was killed so he had nowhere to go if he even made it out? Not gonna happen, red. Not gonna happen," Demyx said. "Besides, what's the fun in telling you when you're gonna meet his shadow anyway?"

Demyx dispelled the sitar and gathered energy in his hands. In his left was a bow, ebony wood and black fibers, and his right held a violin, black as pitch and there was no reflection, no shine. It was as if the bow was sucking in all the light that hit it.

Axel drew back a bit, after all, to him, the violin felt cold, almost icy. "What're you gonna do, hit me with it?" he asked cockily (never mind the fact that his voice shook just a little bit.)

"What, too cold for you?" Demyx had a slightly crazed look on his face, the remains of Musikmörder's personality showing. "I've got no qualms about killing you… it's just _they_ tell me not to. You know… the voices." Demyx laughed lazily, yet it was a sound that spooked Axel.

"Wha… what voices?" Axel asked shakily. This was officially freaky.

"Ya know, the ones that want me to kill you before you kill me." Demyx stood in the center of the arena, just staring at Axel. He almost looked like a little kid with the expression he had on. That is, until he started hissing._ "Ein Grabgesang von den Altern, denke ich. Das ist was er sollte haben… ja. Ich liebe es mein Herr. Ihr Gemüt hört nie auf, mich zu überraschen. (A dirge of the ages, I think. That's what he should have… yes. I love it my lord. Your mind never ceases to amaze me,)"_ Demyx said in German. _"Ich möchte zu… aber ich werde Sie töten, wenn mein Herr und beherrscht es anordnet. Nicht vor, feuert Elf. Nicht einen Moment vor. Aber… er hat nie irgendetwas um meinen nicht habenden Spaß gesagt. (I would love to… but I'll kill you when my lord and master orders it. Not before, fire elf. Not one moment before. But… he never said anything about my not having fun.)"_

'He's not weak… he's just been hiding his true power… but why?' Axel thought. There was definitely something fundamentally wrong with Demyx. Messed up with a capital Mess.

Demyx was calmly playing the violin… and yet… something was wrong. The Dancer Nobodies weren't dancing to the tune. Hell, the Dancers had disappeared and in their place were something like Dancers, only… not. They were darker, more malevolent. They looked like black Dancers with dark blue where the pink was originally. That's what they were, darker scarier Dancers.

"_Tanz, meine wässerigen Untergebenen, Tanz!_ _(Dance, my watery underlings, dance!)_" Demyx called out to them. The dirge he was playing was getting discordant, choppy and wasn't held together right.

"I yield," Axel said. The dark Dancers surrounded him and Demyx was out there somewhere, evil smile and cold aura… waiting for him… wanting to kill him.

"Demyx." Xemnas strode into the center of the arena.

"_Ja mein Meister?(__Yes, my master?)_" Demyx came down from a freaking RAFTER and knelt before Xemnas. (Knight before king type kneeling.)

"Zexion. Translate."

Zexion quickly walked up to the place where Xemnas and Demyx were. "Uh… my knowledge of this language isn't… all that good, but, roughly, I think that means: Yes, my master?"

"_Zexion. Ich habe deshalb viel um Sie von meinem Gastgeber gehört. Er mag ziemlich Sie. Außer den Missionen sind Sie alles, das er sich auf freut. (__Zexion. I've heard so much about you from my host. He quite likes you. Apart from the missions, you're all he looks forward to.)_" Zexion flushed and Xemnas decided he didn't want to know.

"You mean… Demyx has MPD?" Zexion asked.

"_Hmmm. Aber selbstverständlich. Es gibt ihn… und dann es gibt mich. Alle von den, die für einen Leben töten, haben Wege die ihre mörderischen Tendenzen vom Besitz für das tötende Feld. Er hat nur eine mehrfache Persönlichkeit gehabt, ist das alle_ (_Hmmm. But of course. There's him… and then there's me. All of those who kill for a living have ways of holding their homicidal tendencies for the killing field. He just had a multiple personality, that's all.)_" Demyx's personality explained.

"But…" Zexion took a step back and hid slightly behind Xemnas, hoping that if Demyx were to go batshit insane Xemnas's larger bulk would take the brunt of the attack. "You know what, never mind, I'll just translate what you want for Xemnas now."

"_Belegen Sie mit einer Geldstrafe dann. Es ist wahrscheinlich der am sichersten sowieso. Was macht Sie von mir wollen, mein Herr und Beherrscht? (Fine then. It's probably safest anyway. What do you want from me, my lord and Master?)"_ Demyx asked.

"Uh… let's see… he wants to know what you want from him. And I think he called you his lord and master."

"Good." Xemnas smiled. It wasn't everyday that one of your underlings called you his lord and master. "Then call off your guard dogs."

"_Ja. (yes.)"_ Demyx called off his dark Dancers and released the power that held the violin there. Axel collapsed in exhaustion and relief. Getting soaked was _not_ fun for the fiery redhead.

"Axel, you lost. Demyx beat you. Axel, you are to help Demyx rebuild the shop. He's the one who makes our weapons after all." Xemnas strode off, oblivious to the shocked/horrified looks he was being given.

"_VHAT?!/WHAT?!" _Identical yells reverberated in the stadium. (Dem's just had a totally awesome accent to it. Heeee.)

"What do you mean by that? Tell me, please," Axel begged.

Demyx just stood there, horrified. "_Oh for the love of all that is evil and deadly, tell me that he didn't say what I think he said."_

"Uh… Demyx. He said what you think he said," Zexion replied warily. He wasn't liking this version of his friend very well.

"_Hmm. No matter. The fire elf will just have to deal. Good day."_ The Demyx personality slipped into Demyx and he blinked. His eyes were the color of the sea on a calm day, unlike before, when his eyes were the color of black ice. "…he was out, wasn't he?"

"Demyx, your meds?" Lexaeus asked.

"Never before something like this. I like to know that the job's done right. Oh and I warned you all. I said that someone'd have to go to the med lab. And that it wouldn't be me." Demyx walked off, leaving everyone confused.

"Demyx's the most weird person I've ever met," Xigbar said. The general consensus was that they all agreed. Demyx was now equivalent to batshit insane.

"But… isn't he the one who watches the Proofs?" Xaldin asked. He was about to stab Axel. (Why?… because he can.)

"True," Xigbar agreed.

"Wait. You're saying that that….that….sociopath with a messed up head makes sure we get back from our missions alive?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes. It might be best if this isn't spoken of again. Good bye." Zexion left, clearly pissed about something, but not sure what.

"Yeah… this is never spoken of again, got it mates?" Xigbar portaled out as well as most of the other members. Axel was there a moment longer, until he was able to feel his legs, and left.

The room was in silence until a single voice said, _"In darkness, death. In light, life. Such is the cycle of the universes. Except for those born of Twilight. They get no rest, unable to forge a path for them selves. And unable to help those like them in their time of need."_

End. Seriously. Bout damn time.

YAY!! 'TIS FINISHED!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

I apologize about the lack of sanity in some parts. But gods do I feel better about having this finished!

This means the Deym trio's done. Aww. And I like Deym. He's like a Turk, but clearly not. Cause he's fun like that. But, there might be more, if you guys want some. Please?

Oh, yeah. Poll coming up soon.


	7. Rache

_I own nothing. Read Author's note at the end._

(supposed to be a damn line here but it won't stay.)

He was the retriever. The one who rescued the near dead members and brought them back to the Castle that Never Was. He watched the Proof of Existence, checking each one to make sure that the Nobody wasn't going to fade any time soon. For most missions, it wasn't hard. Just check every few moments to make sure that the Nobodies weren't in critical condition. When some of the Neophytes found out, after the battle with Axel of course, they were stunned that Xemnas trusted _Demyx_ of all people to watch the Proofs.But when Castle Oblivion was started, Demyx spent more and more time in the room. Can you blame him? Two of his closest friends were in there and Demyx didn't know if they would make it. Unfortunately, that meant that he had to watch the other three's Proofs. Vexen was just there. Demyx didn't really think anything would happen to Vexen. Except maybe some molesting on Marluxia's part.

A few days later he had gotten all the ones who had been injured by either the Keyblade wielder or on Marluxia's orders. The only one left was Zexion. And that jerk, Axel, was there too. Demyx didn't worry about Axel at all; he knew the pyromaniac could take care of himself.

"C'mon Zexy, you need to get out of there, now," Demyx whispered to himself. That was when Zexion's Proof was starting to get dangerously red, and Demyx knew he had to get Zexion out, _fast_.

Demyx slipped through a portal and found Zexion barely holding his own against Riku, that annoying silver haired friend of the Keyblade wielder. Zexion was going down on one knee and Demyx cast an illusion to show Riku beating Zexion.

"Hold on, Zexy, I'll get you out of here."

* * *

"We need to get him to the Med lab, quick." A cold voice behind Saix said.

"Demyx?" Saix glanced behind him to see a pissed off Demyx holding (bridal style) a paler-than-usual Zexion. Pissed Demyx usually means that something or some _Nobody_ was going to get hurt. Zexion's breath was shallow and his hand was clutching Demyx's coat, which was becoming thick with blood. "Tell. Now."

"Axel, the ass, had Riku, the Keyblade wielder's shadow, attack him. If I ever see the Keyblade wielder or his shadow, I'm going to have my fun with him." Demyx then broke off into a bunch of German, probably his plans of revenge. Just listen. "_Dieser Esel. Ich bin dabei, ihn zu töten. Riku, auch, jetzt wo ich daran denke. Die Frage ist, wie ich gehe, tun das. Tod ist für sie zu gut. Ich denke, dass ich meine Geige verwende, wenn ich Sora sehe. Er wird nicht wissen, was dabei ist, ihn zu schlagen."_ And that was just during the walk to the Med Lab slash Infirmary. Demyx was _evil_ when pissed. (is _so_ not puttin that back in english)

The others who had been in Castle Oblivion were recovering quickly, and were out within a day or so. It was a week before Zexion woke up; therefore, Demyx had a week's worth of plans to harm Riku and Sora, all of them written in German. Which is a fairly good idea since only he could read it. Most of what Demyx wrote was in German. Other than mission reports anyway.

Every Nobody that Demyx would listen to tried to get him to leave Zexion for long enough to eat and get some sleep. Most of the time, they got a glare and a water clone showing them the door. Eventually (about five days in) Xemnas got Demyx to eat, and that was only on orders. Vexen spiked Demyx's drink with some kind of tranquilizer to make Demyx sleep.

The kid had certainly needed it. The floor around him was littered in papers, some wadded up, some soaked, and others placed gently on a stack next to his chair. Xigbar unwrapped one of the papers and tried to read it. Not only were the descriptions written in German, so were the _names_ of most of the plans. It was slightly disturbing, considering the pictures. Some were circled and others blacked out. The circled ones usually involved the near death of Sora with Riku watching. Just different views as to how it would be done.

"That's slightly…disturbing, coming from the little guy," Xigbar said and grabbed a few more pieces of paper and pocketed them. "I think Mansex will want to see this. Just, one problem. It's in…whatever language it's in." (Oh my Jashin, Xiggy's right. It _is_ whatever language it's in, and it just happens to be German. Xiggy just doesn't know that.)

* * *

"'Ello, what's this? A piece of paper with torture ideas? Interesting, and what's this? I can't read it?" Luxord stopped, bent down and picked up the paper, scanning it as he walked away from the door.

It was one of the papers from Demyx's journal. There were little lines of music written along one of the sides, with lyrics in the same language that the journal was in.

"Hmmm. Maybe Xigbar can read this, and we can figure out who wrote it."

* * *

"Well, now that we know that someone who knows some language that the rest of us don't, who do you think it is?" Xemnas asked. It was a meeting where Demyx and Zexion weren't able to make it. The two weren't told about it so of course they wouldn't make it. It was mainly about them anyways.

"It is either Zexion or Demyx. They are the only two who know that language." Xaldin said. He had heard Demyx muttering in some language when Demyx hadn't gotten enough sleep and was nearly unconscious when getting breakfast. "I've heard them both speak it, Demyx when he was nearly asleep and Zexion when he was trying to get the kid to respond."

"Yeah, and Dem was talking with this funny accent just before he fought with Saix when we all found out who his Other was. It was really interestin'." Xigbar added. "It was like he couldn't say some of his letters. W and Th sounds for instance." (Alright everybody, here's some shameless advertising. That's in 'Musikmörder'. Read it.)

"It seems that Demyx was extremely worried about Zexion and made some kind of plans to get back at Riku," Vexen said slowly, getting the picture. Axel snorted, not really believing that the supposed klutz that had defeated him was going to get revenge.

The meeting lasted through the 'night' and concluded the next morning. Several of the members were going to watch over Demyx to make sure he didn't do anything too rash.

It wouldn't work. Demyx was going to figure out a way to make Riku feel the same fear that he had, only about Sora. It was just taking some time to finalize the plan.

* * *

Riku had been following Sora around for about a month. Riku had seen a slight change in the way the illusion was set up when he 'defeated' Zexion. Before, it had been carefully controlled, and utilized almost no energy. Just as he 'defeated' Zexion, the energy had shifted minutely, and was slightly more fluid, like…_someone else was making the illusion!_ That had to be it; someone else had to be controlling the illusion, and had placed a second one on top, because that had to have been a clone.

Sora had come up to an Organization XIII member, one with an unusual weapon. A guitar-thing, and the same fluid feeling to him. Almost like… water. Or sound. That's how the mulhawked member controlled water. It looked, at first, like Sora was going to win. Several minutes into the fight, however, things started to go badly for the young Keyblader; the guitar look-alike disappeared and the Nobody summoned a different weapon… an ebony violin.

The violin gave off a dark aura, and Riku couldn't help but be worried because of it. Riku tried to get to Sora, but was grabbed by something really warm.

"Well, I should say that I'm surprised, but I'm not. What _is_ surprising is that Nine is letting _me_ of all Nobodies keep you out of his way." The warmth dragged Riku back, away from the fight, into a veritable blast furnace. Riku looked up and saw Axel, who was gazing at the fight, trying to figure out why Demyx had chosen him. "I think I know why… Roxas."

Riku raised an eyebrow, but Axel wouldn't say anything more.

* * *

"Sora, you do realize that this is all your boyfriend's fault, right?" Demyx was right up in Sora's face. "His name's Riku, right?" Sora gave Demyx a scared look. "What? It's true? I thought so. You seemed the type, judging from Roxas." Demyx laughed, a cold sound; no, a cold wind on a northern ocean. "You really underestimate the power of a Nobody. Even the most clueless have learned from their mistakes, Sora." Demyx shook his head. "Take Axel. He pissed me off one too many times. The last time, he messed with my shop. That was the last straw. No one messes with my shop. He didn't realize my power. The idiot." There was a second laugh, even colder than the first. Icy green eyes stared at Sora, who was terrified.

Those eyes were ice cold, like a glacier had been holed up in there. It was almost like the kid who ran away in the Underworld never existed, like it was all a façade. "What are you?" Sora whispered.

Demyx smirked. "Your worst nightmare, kid, your worst nightmare." The black violin was back, and Demyx started playing it, and didn't use the water to harm Sora. No, it was much worse, because the notes could be seen and were carving into Sora, leaving inch deep cuts in some places. "I thought I had lost that ability. Last time I used it, I had a heart. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Kicking your ass."

_I have to get out of here,_ Sora thought, trying to avoid the notes. Donald and Goofy were tied up by a few water clones, and were of no help. The last thing he thought when he saw a large note coming towards him was, _I'm sorry, Riku_.

"Finally. Eight, you may let him go. I have to go tell Superior that the mission was a success." Demyx slid through a portal, showing no signs that he had been wounded. (Early in the round, Sora had landed a solid hit on him.) He walked with the fluid grace of his element.

* * *

"Hey, Zexion, it's me Demyx. You feeling any better?" Demyx asked, all traces of his coldness disappearing when he saw Zexion curled up in his bed. It looked like the Schemer was asleep.

He was. Zexion blinked up at Demyx and pulled him down beside him, drawing the Nocturne into a deep kiss. "It's good to see you, and yes, I feel much better." Zexion's wounds were taking a long time to heal, and he had recently been released from the Med Bay. "How was your mission?" he asked, sitting up and drawing his knees towards him.

"Successful. The Keyblader was weak, and his boyfriend was unable to protect him." Demyx smirked slightly. "Had he been able to, Things might have gotten difficult. I asked Axel to keep him from helping Sora."

"Demyx, do you really think that was a good idea?"

"Don't worry, it was okay. Lay down, you need some more rest." Demyx pulled Zexion next to him and promptly fell asleep. Zexion laughed a little and also nodded off. Whatever the consequences would be, it could be dealt with later.

…_The End._

* * *

_Hope you liked the fluff. I know I did. It's the final one of the tri-shot, so don't expect anymore along this group._

_Demyx: What. The. Hell?!_

_What do you mean, what the hell? I worked on this for like two weeks!_

_Dem: I know, but, seriously, evil Demyx? Wait, it's in revenge for Riku beating the hell out of Zex, isn't it?_

_Uh huh. And, you get some fluffy bits at the end._

_Zexion: I personally like the Evil!Demyx myself._

_You would, considering. _

_(Re-reading a bit later.) Damn. The ending was weak. That's all I've got to say._


	8. He Took the Bullet

He took the bullet

The mission was going horribly wrong. First, Axel was paired up with Demyx for it, then they figured out that the enemy was waiting for them. Neither knew exactly who the enemy was, and the window of opportunity to get out was closing. Quickly.

"AXEL, MOVE!" Axel felt Demyx's body slam into his, just after hearing a gun go off. Axel heard Demyx gasp, then hiss in pain. Then Axel heard a thud.

"Demyx? What the hell?" Axel asked, slightly panicked, picking himself off the floor where he had landed. Axel turned and saw Demyx, on the ground and holding onto a side, a little bit of blood escaping between his fingers. Demyx was panting, trying to get enough breath to get off the floor. "That's it you idiots, you're getting torched. I might not like Demyx much, but apparently he likes me enough to shove me out of the line of fire, and place himself into it." Axel summoned his chakrams, in all their flaming glory.

He's not the Flurry of the Dancing Flames for nothing. The men were torched within minutes.

Meanwhile, Demyx was unable to move, due to pain.

"Hold still, Demyx, I'll get you out of here. Memorize it." Axel picked Demyx up off the floor, helping him walk, where Axel opened a portal back to the World That Never Was.

"Vexen! It's Axel. Demyx got injured really bad and he won't let me take a look at it." Axel yelled as he came into the Med Lab.

"That's because you'd try to cauterize it, idiot," Demyx hissed, still putting pressure on his wound.

"Axel, Demyx? What on Kingdom Hearts…" Vexen paused, taking in their ruffled clothes and Demyx's pale face. There was a small puddle of blood gathering at his feet.

"Heh, um, yeah, he's injured. As in, reach in and pull out bullet fragments. And pieces of whatever his vest is made of… I think it might be Kevlar. So much blood." Axel was having a hard time with his slight hematophobia (That's a fear of blood. Ya know, kind of like Tsunade has in Naruto.) "I have to get out of here. Sorry." He was puke green.

Axel placed Demyx on an empty table and got out. Before he could hurl chunks at Vexen.

Vexen sighed and started wrapping Demyx's wounds. "Nine, he owes you now," was all Vexen would say about the situation. And that Demyx was going to be in the Med Bay for a few days.

In all: Demyx had several inches of skin torn off and one of his ribs was cracked.

A few days later…

"Axel. What did you do to him?" Zexion stated calmly. Way too calmly.

"Nothing, Zex. It was my own fault." Demyx laughed lightly. "I shoved Axel out of the way, and in doing so, a few inches of skin was torn off, and I got a cracked rib. It would have been worse, if not for my Kevlar vest. I don't go on missions without it." Demyx's smirk turned into a grimace as another wave of pain flashed through him. "I can't really move my sides much now, but this has happened before. Ouch."

Zexion still glared at Axel, trying to make Axel spontaneously combust.

Axel warded off spontaneous combustion, barely. "I just wanted to thank Demyx for saving my life," Axel stated. "But what I want to know is how you got a Kevlar lining in your coat."

"Trade secret. I was sworn to secrecy." Literally. If Saix found out that Demyx had told someone about his sewing, Demyx would be murdered. Painfully. "I'm not the only one. If you want one, talk to Xigbar. Better have a talent to trade with, though." Demyx sighed peacefully and relaxed against the pillows.

"Dem, don't…forget about it. You're out." Zexion smiled and told Axel, "You might as well leave. I don't think that he'll be awake for a while. He just took some painkillers a few minutes before you entered. I was surprised that he was as lucid as he was. Later Axel."

* * *

A/N Eh-heh-heh. Really, really bad. Flame all you want. I own nothing.


	9. Turk to Nobody

Turk to Nobody

How Myde Valentine the Turk lost his heart and became the Nobody Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne.

They're still not mine, but one day, I will take over Square Enix and make this canon.

Warnings: Turks, Heartless, language, Nobodies

Here be Turks.

* * *

"What the hell are those things? They've already gotten to Tseng, and I swear, if Rufus weren't already with Reeve for the day, he'd be gone in a heartbeat." Myde had been extremely protective of the others ever since his girlfriend/fiancée had died. The black haired gunman checked his multitude of guns, making sure they had full clips and back up ones as well.

Rude glanced at him, taking in the irritated scowl and blonder patches in his hair. "Myde," he said, "Krad." The gunman relaxed instantly, reining in the Fallen Angel that Rude was referring to.

"There's a lot of Oblivion in those creatures. It's unusual," Yazoo said, completely oblivious to the fact that a Fallen Angel was about to come out of it's host.

"And you can tell this how?" Myde asked. ((Reno was with Rufus. He won't be here))

"Isn't it obvious?" The former Remnant cocked his head to the side, silver hair falling out from behind one ear and over his face. The older two Turks just shook their heads and chuckled. They had forgotten how much like a kid Yazoo could be.

"Just to you, I guess." The gunman ruffled Yazoo's hair, much to his protest.

Rude, being on constant alert – this was just like when Reno and Myde were teenagers, he swore – pulled the other two out of the way of a black shadow lie thing with spindly legs, antennae, and yellow eyes. Myde's eyes widened and he shot the thing, jerking his head to the back room.

"C'mon, there's a bike and a chopper back here. I want you two to take the chopper and tell Rufus and Reno what happened. Tell AVALANCE as well, if you have to. Just warn them." Myde pulled out a triple-barreled gun from its holster. ((Which was somewhere. I dunno which holster held the triple barreled one. One of the two side ones or the one on his leg))

"Myde?"/ "What?!" The two Turks stared at Myde. They weren't expecting that.

"Who do you think is going to hold these creatures off while you two escape? I've done my good deeds, its time to go to a place that, with my luck, I should have ended up years ago." Myde shot another one of the shadowy things. "Damn things won't die. What are you waiting for, an order? Get the hell out of here, and that's your orders. Get out and tell Rufus, Reno, Reeve, whoever will listen. Don't let what happened to Kalm happen here."

Here's the thing. No one knew what happened to Kalm, Myde's hometown. All most people knew was the town had been deserted not long after what happened at Neibleheim. Sure, there had been short letters from some of the residents, but nothing revealing. Myde had gotten one letter from his friend Leo Dulor. The letter had said that everyone from Kalm was fine, but he didn't say where they were.

Rude started up the chopper and Myde put his hand on Yazoo's shoulder, getting the Remnant to stop.

"Yes?" Yazoo asked.

"Look, I want you and Reno to take care of a few things for me. One of which is this–" at 'this' Myde placed a small unobtrusive locket and necklace with two rings on it in Yazoo's hand. "– and tell Reno that the CDs are in the spare saddlebag in the chopper. He knows what I'm talking about. If he can't remember the pass code, it's 'weasel', no caps. Now get out of here."

"Alright. I'll be sure to tell him." Yazoo climbed into the chopper and strapped himself in. Then he watched as Myde opened the hatch and Rude gently guided her through the opening.

"Well Krad, what do you think those things are? I think they have something to do with Oblivion." The gunman scanned the door. If he could time it right, he might be able to get rid of quite a few of the shadows, if not most of them.

'It's not Oblivion,' the Fallen Angel stated.

"What do you mean 'not Oblivion'? Those things are almost the same as that shadow shit that weird as hell Deepground guy used." ((Deepground guy = Nero (really, really annoying to fight (Dirge of Cerberus (Final Fantasy VII game)))))

'It's much darker. It's closer to what Omega would be of.' At the word Omega, Myde paled.

"Krad, can you… are you able to transfer yourself from one member of my family to another?" Myde asked.

'Yes, but – no. Not a chance in hell. There's no way I'm leaving now.'

'Ditto,' a second 'person' said.

"Dark, Krad, go now. If those things kill me, you'll be _**forced**_ to another family member. I don't want that to happen." Myde shot another shadow that had somehow made it into the room. "Dammit. Why does shit like this always happen to me?"

A few minutes later, 'Krad, Dark, leave now; I've got a bad feeling about this,' Myde thought. The Fallen Angel and Demon fled, using the Angel's ability to travel through the bloodline.

"What are those shadows waiting for? An invitation?" As if on cue, several more shadows burst through the door, most taking more than one shot to get rid of.

Some of the next wave of shadows were stronger, faster, and generally a bigger pain in the ass. The shadows continually barraged Myde, forcing him to drop one gun when it ran out of bullets and replace it as fast as he could.

Some twenty minutes later he was almost out of bullets, scratched up by the creatures that had managed to wound him, and had somehow lost a few of his throwing knives. Myde blinked some blood out of his eyes and shook his head, spraying droplets of blood everywhere. He ran his hand through his hair and wiped the blood off on his pants.

"This is fun. Too bad it won't last." A couple of shadows jumped on his back and Myde threw them off with his wings. "Don't think I know what you creatures did to Kalm, Heartless. I recognize this feeling. There were some of you there, I know." A much larger Heartless came through the door this time, almost like… a copy… or a shadow. It looked just like Myde; only it was solid black with glowing yellow eyes.

"Care to dance?" Myde asked it. The Shadow drew some knives in answer. "So, you do understand me, and here I thought you creatures couldn't make out a word I said."

They fought, Myde's gun and bullets to the shadow's knives. In the end, the shadow was defeated, but not without a price.

One of Myde's wounds was fatal. He collapsed, still trying to fight off the Heartless so he could make sure his home was safe. With the last bit of his strength, Myde pulled out a small gun, unlike any of his others. It used magic and materia to make a large blast – at least a hundred meters in diameter. He briefly wondered if it would be enough to get rid of the Heartless, but quickly dismissed the thought. It _had_ to be enough.

"I knew I was the wrong person to do this, but I was the only one who could." Myde chuckled. Placing some mako-infused energy into the gun, he fired. 'Too late,' he thought, as a Heartless jumped on him and he saw a pink heart drift into the sky right as the energy imploded on itself.

* * *

"_Damn, the kid's beat up. He's almost as scarred as you, Number Two."_

"_Pshhh, as if. There's no… holy shit. You're right. Let's get him to Number Four, see what he can do for him."_

_((There's supposed to be an effin_ line here, but it won't stay in the right place. Sorry))

"Hey, you're awake. What's your name?"

"Myde. I don't really remember much more than my name and some other nasty details."

"That's alright."

"Where am I?"

"In the Organization Thirteen medical bay."

"Oh."

"You have no heart nor emotions, so don't worry about any pesky details. Join us, and you'll be able to get it back."

"What the hell. I always wondered how much easier it would be to do my job without emotions anyway."

* * *

"From now on, you are Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne and Number Nine in Organization Thirteen."

* * *

Finally finished! Xemnas is the one speaking at the very end, and you can insert a random Org Member in for the convo with Myde.

So, how'd you like it? It took a while and kinda ignores some details from FFVII and DOC (Dirge of Cerberus, to you). In DOC, Kalm is where you start out, but I have that as a second Kalm, one based off the original, where Myde grew up, and for some reason, was abandoned. So, I kind of want to do something with that. And Elena was Myde's girlfriend/fiancée. I killed her off in a different Fic "Death of a Turk"; so if you want more details, go read it. I warn you, I've already made people cry because of it. SPOILERS!!! Yazoo is there because I let him survive the blast at the end of Advent Children END SPOILERS!! And for more details, read "A Remnant Joins". It's in progress and is on a temporary hiatus until I can get more time to write it. But it's my most popular one so far, apparently, if ten reviews for two chapters is anything to go by.

I should stop rambling and let you guys review.


	10. Musikmorder to Melodious Nocturne

Musikmörder to Melodious Nocturne

Okay, here's the other Somebody to Nobody fic I promised. It's Deym and how he lost his heart. Mind you, it's been a while since I wrote anything about him, so it probably won't be as good as Turk to Nobody.

The only thing I own is Deym, Dmitri, the Black Wings Agency and its employees. Every-thing/body else belongs to Square Enix.

Warnings: Language, violence, & assassinations.

* * *

"What's going on?" a soft musical voice asked. Its owner was a young male no more than fifteen or sixteen, probably closer to the former than the latter. He wasn't really tall or muscular, but what he lacked in both, he made up in speed, agility, and elemental talent.

"Deym, its war. They've finally rebelled," a slightly older male replied. He had his hand on the other's head and was petting him.

"Aerrow, what are you doing? And I got that." Deym scowled and pushed his friend's hand off his head. Aerrow just smiled, shutting his bright green eyes and ruffling Deym's hair more. "C'mon, stop rufflin' my hair."

"Sorry, can't help it. Your hair's so effin soft," Aerrow cooed. ((How you can coo when speaking German is beyond me… it's such a harsh language… then again, Aerrow is weird… kinda like Zack.)) The black haired one of the two ((Aerrow)) looked up and stood up straight, saluting. Deym caught a glance and turned around, saluting as well.

"At ease men. I assume both of you heard the commotion?" It was their higher up, a stubborn Elf recruited years ago under the name of Morgan Catarn. That was still all they knew about him. Really. Old, with silvering hair, Catarn was a force to be reckoned with still. Even though he was considered a grouchy old goat, he had a soft spot for kids. And that's what his unit was comprised of anyway – kids. Kids with weird as hell talents, but kids none the less. The only one of them that was legal was Aerrow and only for a few months.

The unit's talents were many and varied. Natalia, one of the girls, used shiriken to kill her targets. She could also use the shiriken to make art, as she called it. She dipped the ends in paint and threw them near the canvas, splattering the paint, getting it everywhere. It helped her relax. Just like messing with music calmed Deym down, as well as anyone in the audible vicinity.

"So, what do you think they'll have us do?" Deym asked. He blew his hair out of his eyes. Damn Aerrow. What was with him ruffling his hair? It made his hair go all over the place.

"Your orders are to get rid of one of their generals. Here's a picture." Catarn handed Deym a photograph of a young man that was probably only about twenty-five or twenty-six, with pale blue-ish hair that was pulled back and had yellow eyes. "His name's Kaine, and he's one of their head generals, so if you get rid of him, their army will fall into disarray. Got it, kid?"

"Sir." Deym saluted and when Catarn nodded at him, he left to get his supplies ready.

* * *

"Deym, be careful, okay? I don't want to lose you." Aerrow was sitting on Deym's bed watching him pack some supplies.

"I'll be fine. It'll go just like every other mission. I'll get in, kill the guy, and get out with a flash, people dying everywhere." Aerrow knew Deym was joking – usually the only person who died was the target – but he still gave the younger a sharp glance. Aerrow knew when something bad was going to happen to one of them, and the instinct to kidnap Deym and keep him safe was a strong one.

"Don't joke like that."

"Who says I'm joking?"

"Deym."

"Right, right. I'll be fine, you know that."

"Right." However, Aerrow didn't look convinced and Deym pecked a kiss on his cheek right before he left for the last time.

* * *

Everything went off without a hitch, but as Deym started back to Dark Wings HQ, he was set upon by the redheaded bounty hunter from the last time.

"It's all your fault, Musikmörder! It's all your fault that he's dead." The redhead was referring to his friend, another bounty hunter.

"Don't blame me for your mistake." Deym pulled out his violin, harsh chord cutting across the strings. "You know, I've always wondered how hard it would be to garrote someone with catgut." Deym barked a laugh, blocking the redhead's attack with his bow.

The redhead was breathing hard and almost in tears. Suddenly, he stopped, eyes widening and breathing becoming ragged in shock and fear. Surrounding the two were the same black creatures with glowing yellow eyes that had removed the other bounty hunter.

Deym was surprised as well, if the fact that the bow for his violin was dangling from his hand. "What the hell are those things?" he asked.

"Aren't they yours?" the look of pure panic the bounty hunter shot him was worth not knowing what those things were.

"I wouldn't have asked you what they were if I knew, now would I?"

The same thing ran through their heads at the same time: _SHIT. We're screwed_.

Realization dawned on both of them.

"You take half and I get half?" one asked.

"Only if you think you can handle it, jail bait." Okay, that was the bounty hunter. He had regained some of his confidence… nah that was just the adrenaline talking.

Moments later… "This isn't working," the redhead, who shall be called Dmitri, stated.

"Oh, yeah, ya think?" The caustic words dripped, burning Dmitri.

"Got any brilliant ideas, Musikmörder?" Dmitri asked.

"One, and stop calling me that. Call me Deym," Deym replied, biting the knuckle of his thumb.

"Alright… I guess. So, Mus-Deym, what's the brilliant plan?" Dmitri questioned, blocking a shadow-thing with a well-placed stab.

"We concentrate our most powerful attack on one point and let the results rip."

"That's insane… but it might work. Let's try it. I've always been partial to a brilliant fireball." The two grinned and set to work pooling together their most powerful spells. Deym's _Andersdenkender Akkord_ and Dmitri's _Messa di Requiem_ were focused into a center point, the light driving the creatures back. When the spells were finished, both males were breathing hard and sitting back to back, weapons held out in front of them.

"Haa, haa, I don't think I'm getting back from this one." Dmitri breathlessly laughed a bit.

"Same here. I'm not going down without a fight."

The black things had reinforcements. Stupid creatures wouldn't stop coming. Deym saw Dmitri fall to them a while ago. Deym's wounds were deep, bleeding profusely and he was currently down to just the violin. A shadowy thing sliced across his chest while another stabbed him in the stomach. Deym coughed up some blood, forcing some of the creatures back with the pieces of his violin and bow.

Forced onto his back, Deym watched as the creatures sat on his chest, making it hard to breathe. A creature moved to let a larger one through. This larger one shoved a hand(?) paw(?) _through his chest._ As though asleep, Deym saw a pink shape float upwards and the world disappeared.

* * *

Deym shot up to a world of hurt, wide eyes blinded by a nearby light. Quickly shutting his eyes, Deym dropped back down to assess the situation.

One – he wasn't dead. Yet. That much pain definitely meant he wasn't currently dead.

Two – there was no way he was still on Ajatar. None at all.

Three – Deym had no idea where the hell he was.

Four- and this was the most important – He wasn't alone. There was at least two people – maybe more – watching him. Waiting for him to move again.

"You're obviously alive," one of them said.

_English,_ Deym thought. He could do that. He couldn't think of the number of times he had to conduct… business in foreign tongues. "Clearly," he replied, refusing to open his eyes.

"Who are you?" the same person asked.

Deym debated answering, as it could potentially cause harm to him. "My name is Deym," he answered eventually, purposely leaving out the fact that he was also Musikmörder.

"Will you open your eyes?" the second voice was one from a young man –no, boy – younger than Deym. He snapped his eyes open and stared at the young man. From what he could see, the boy had lavender-blue hair and bright blue eyes. "Welcome to the World that Never Was, Deym. My name is Zexion."

"Hello." Deym wasn't really one to talk, so his words were clipped. Ignoring the pain, he sat up to get a better view. There were only two of the people. A man and the boy. The man had silver hair, dark tanned skin and bright orange eyes. Meh. He'd seen weirder wandering the halls of Black Wings.

"Well then, I guess we'd better get down to business–" the man began.

"So soon? The party's just started." Deym cut him off. He didn't like not being in control.

The boy – Zexion – snorted a laugh. Good.

"So, any requirements, oh silver haired one?" Deym asked, enjoying this way too much.

"Your name shall be changed, and you'll get control over an element, but other than those, not much." Xemnas gave up. There was no point in talking to the cocky teenager.

"Not much? That's not encouraging."

"He means you can't have a heart," Zexion said, not skipping a beat.

"Ah, kid, never had one to begin with." Deym smirked, watching the stunned look on both their faces.

"Wait… you're a Nobody?" Xemnas asked. He had assumed – correctly – that the blond had no heart, as he was in the World that Never Was, but wasn't positive.

"If that's what it's called. Jeez, and I thought being called a heartless jackass was a bad thing." Deym laughed a cold laugh.

"Fluid... like water. That's what you are. That has to be your element!" Zexion said, having made notes about Deym's personality through the meeting.

"You're very astute, kid. Keep that up, and the agency would have use for you."

"Your 'agency' is probably long gone, kid. Just like everyone else on that planet." Xemnas crossed his arms when he stated this, watching as Deym shook. Probably upset, and understandably so.

However, Deym was laughing. "You don't seem to get it – I don't care. Never have. Anything I need now that I'm joining you?"

"A new name." Xemnas did something and DEYM appeared in large letters in front of them. He threw an X into the mix and shuffled the letters. The end result was DEMYX.

"Demyx, huh? Got a nice ring to it." The newly dubbed Demyx stood up, and the other two did as well.

"The rest of your information will be provided once we know what element you are and what your weapon is."

"Music," Demyx said. "I hear… something with strings…" Demyx pulled a cello-like instrument from the air, strumming it a little bit. "That's perfect." Rain started to fall.

"Melodious Nocturne. That's what your official title will be. And as you are the ninth Nobody here, you're number Nine. Your element is water, based off the fact that it rained when you played," Xemnas said, pulling both teenagers through a portal behind him.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

Wow, it's finally done. That's how we got our lovable Psychopath Deym into our Crouching Moron Hidden Badass Demyx.

I can't remember what Ajatar means... I really can't.

Review please!


End file.
